Perfect partner
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: jet prometio Jamas acercarse a un erizo por lo pasado, sin embargo, termina enamorandose de uno. podra superar su orgullo y temores para acercarse? Shadow*Jet, mencion de Maria*OC, YAOI/YURI


**Perfect ****partner**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen. Sino Shadow seria mio, absolutamente mio non, pero lo compartiría con las fanaticas y Maria, nadie más ¬¬**

**jejejejejej**

**Advertencias**: Yaoi/Yuri. Escenas lime (a mi estilo, porque soy demasiado penosa XP, me muero al 100% incluso leyendo mis propios ficks /)

Apoyo ambos tipos de historia (hetero y Yaoi/yuri) claro siempre y cuando sea inusual y justo con los personajes. Por ejemplo, apoyo el Sonadow solo porque algunas historias tienen buena redacción y se ven interesantes nn. El Yuri lo considero más como una hermandad, pero me dio curiosidad por experimentar con ello. Asi soy yo nn por cierto, los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, solo la redacción y el personaje extra son mios nn.

Ahora el FICK.

Soundtrack inspirado: **amor** **inmortal***soundtrack de **Saint** **Seiya**. **Magnet*****Kagamine** **Rin**/**Len, Jueves*La oreja de Van Gogh **

Una tarde de verano, un joven y adorable halcón verde miraba el horizonte con rostro aburrido. Prácticamente, SEGA no le requería por el momento tras su lanzamiento de jefe de Snowboard en las olimpiadas de invierno y eso le mantenía aburrido, requería moverse como el viento tal y como dictaba su reputación pero… de que le servía si no había nadie contra quien competir. El susodicho héroe azul estaba muy ocupado con su "rival" Mario, aunque nadie lo sospechaba, el era uno de los pocos que sabían que entre las mascotas de las compañías existió algo muy diferente a la amistad ó compañerismo, lo malo era que al parecer, el obligarles a trabajar juntos les estaba costando revivir el pasado y lo peor era que la princesa y la reina del drama, aka Amy no se daban cuenta. Rio discretamente al imaginarse las caras de poker al ver como sus "novios" terminaban juntos, otra vez. Pero volviendo a lo suyo, ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso? Es decir, no es que estuviese enamorado de Sonic, no por dios no y después de esa noche, menos. Pero ya no tendría contra quien discutir por estupideces además de Wave pero eso no contaba mucho, lo único bueno de Sonic Riders tres, fue visitar el área medica.

En lo personal, odia los hospitales y más la gente que atiende ahí. Pero cambio de opinión por 3 causas: la enfermera que solía atenderle era la personificación de la amabilidad y calidez. Tan tibia y humana que juraba que era un angel con alas cortadas. Alta y ojos purpuras, un bonito cabello rizado y marron que combina perfectamente con su extraña piel, un tomo amarillo suave y moreno, no sabia como describirlo. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella, es muy linda y le gustaba. Pero no como pareja, sino como alguien que merecía respeto y ser admirada. Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Elizabeth.  
junto a ella, la otra chica más bonita del lugar, una Hermosa rubia con ojos azules como el cielo ó un zafiro. Piel lechosa y voz alegre. La conocía bien, era Maria, la prima del doctor demente que hace robots a diestra y siniestra. Cuando lo supo, Muchas veces se pregunto: ¿Eso era humanamente posible? Quería decir, Eggman no es un tipo que digamos un galan de primera y mucho menos su abuelo, asi que… ¡¿Cómo LE HIZO EL PADRE DE ESTA CHICA PARA CASARSE CON SU MADRE? En fin se esta desviando. Es una niña muy simpática y simple de conocer, podría hablar con ella por horas mientras están en la sala de urgencias. La rubia solía asistir constantemente por un problema congénito en el corazón, disminuyendo su calidad de vida. Pero aun seguía levantándose fuerte y sonriente. Además, sabia un secreto que ella misma le conto, que la única razón que le gustaba su enfermedad era que estaba enamorada de Elizabeth. Si bien, fue inesperado. Pensó que era Lesbiana hasta que ella le explico que es Bisexual como su mejor amigo. Jet la entendió, Elizabeth es demasiado extraña de encontrar como para dejarla pasar.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras dejaba de lado sus recuerdos. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa cuando una hoja de papel, le golpea el rostro.

-Joder…-pero se calla al ver de quien era el reportaje. Al inicio estaba el Erizo azul de Sonic posando como siempre para promocionar el videojuego de las nuevas olimpiadas junto con Mario Bros, pero no veía esa escena, sino, la fotografía que estaba un poco más abajo.

¿_**Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?  
por el mundo estará  
y lo voy a encontrar**_

Un hermoso erizo negro posaba indiferentemente ante la cámara, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho cubierto con sus brazos. Sin querer Jet se sonrojo, se habia prometido JAMAS acercarse a un erizo, por eso rechazo su participación en la nueva entrega de las olimpiadas. Sin embargo, de saber que existía el, se hubiese cerrado el pico. Le conocía de lejos y pocas veces habían intercambiado palabras. Shadow no era un tipo precisamente sociable pero era amable a su modo, porque acompañaba a Maria al hospital y hablaba con los médicos que le atendían con suma paciencia. La primera vez que le vio, pensó que era Sonic hasta casi lo golpea. Pero Shadow simplemente le ignoro, seguramente acostumbrado a ser confundido con el otro. Desde entonces, cuando se accidentaba, esperaba que el erizo estuviese ahí, nada más para verle, no tenia la culpa, Shadow emita un aura de misterio y poder que le incitaba a explorar como las ruinas de su casi extinta raza.

Jet guardo la hora de papel en uno de sus bolsillos y prosigo a regresar a casa…

Después de las regañadas deWave por llegar tarde y ver una película de acción junto al grandote de Storm. Fue a su habitación, asegurándose de poner los 3 cerrojos de la puerta y verificar si no hay nada raro en su alcoba pudo relajarse. Se tiro sin miramientos a su cama emitiendo un suspiro. Dejo salir a flote esa parte suya que casi nadie conoce… su debilidad por el erizo negro.  
saco el periódico y recorto la foto con sumo cuidado, evitando dañar la imagen, busco entre sus cosas un libro ó algo similar que nadie tocaria: un libro sobre la maternidad. Storm no lo leería porque es demasiado impaciente y Wave, le aterra la maternidad, solo imaginarse tener un huevo a su cuidado… mejor continuaba con sus herramientas.

Antes de guardara, le dio una mirada cargada de ternura. Se sintió patéticamente feliz conformarse con solo acariciar la foto, sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre. Nuevamente se acostó en su cama abrazando el recorte para si, con un fuerte sonrojo en su pico, volviéndolo un brillante bermellón.

-joder, parezco colegiala enamorada…-susurro para si sin un ápice de querer cambiar eso. Le gustaba estar ilusionado por algo asi, sabiendo que era inútil querer a alguien que no sabía de su existencia. Pero bueno, le daba alas… No supo cuando se empezó a encariñar con el como las otras fanáticas locas, a investigarle hurgando en la base de datos del Dr. Eggman. Pero aun así, seguía siendo un misterio y estaba a dispuesto a descubrirlo…

Por otro lado, una bella chica rubia miraba el cielo con ilusión, su imaginación volaba con las estrellas en el cielo.

[_estaba ella sentada en un columpio sonriendo mientras se balanceaba. Bueno, ella no se mecía sola, una persona la empujaba suavemente._

_-¿no podrías darle más fuerte?-  
-ya sabes que no-le contesto la voz femenina tan suave y amable.  
-aaah, no es justo-hizo un leve berrinche. Entonces paulatinamente comienza a detenerse el columpio extrañando a Maria, voltea detrás suyo y ve otro un poco más grande y largo. la otra figura se alejaba de ella mientras caminaba hacia el otro columpio.  
-ven, tengo una idea-la rubia sin dudar, la sigue. Ve que la otra se sienta en el columpio, se acomoda un poco la falda blanca y le voltea a ver.  
-siéntate aquí en mis piernas-le invita con tal inocencia que le roba un sonoro sonrojo. Su sueño hecho realidad. Con cuidado se acomoda sobre las piernas de la ella, pegándose al cuerpo contrario, abrazándose al tronco y recargando su cabeza sobre el seno izquierdo, escuchando su acelerado corazón._

_-lista-  
-si-comenzó un suave paseo, balanceándose una y otra vez, hasta agarrar cierta altura, casi volando. no le emocionaba la altura que lograse sino la cercanía de estar junto a ella, miro hacia el rostro joven y dulce que poseía la morena combinado con los más gentiles ojos purpuras que había visto._

_-Maria, ¿ocurre algo?-  
-si, te amo…-intento colgarse del cuello para besarle.  
-yo…-iba a corresponder su beso, su primer beso…]_

-oi Maria, si continuas así, te morirás de un infarto-Shadow la regresa a la realidad con un breve meneo a su mano.

-Shadow como eres cruel. Estaba a punto de besarme-respondió con falsa molestia en su voz.  
-eres tu la que sueña despierta, si tanto la quieres ¿Por qué no has intentado decirle lo que sientes?-  
-tengo miedo a que me rechace, que sienta asco por mi… que se aleje… prefiero estar asi que perderla-respondió triste la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada.  
-no sabrás si no lo intentas. Además la conoces, no es cruel para rechazarte sin una buena causa ni usara palabras cortantes-animo Shadow. no le gustaba ver a su amiga del alma asi.  
-no te importara-  
-sabes que lo que te haga feliz, me hace feliz…-  
-pero Shadow, hasta donde yo sé. También te gusta-le mira sospechosamente con el seño fruncido. El erizo negro se pone nervioso al verse descubierto.  
-bueno, si… pero te garantizo que es admiración lo que siento, además, tu la viste primero, es justo que tengas la oportunidad-responde sincero.

-esta bien… si mi primo puede crear robots con emociones yo puedo confesarle lo que siento ó me dejo de llamar Maria-se puso de pie emocionada e inmediatamente corrió hacia su escritorio y se puso a escribir un mensaje.

-e iniciare invitándola a salir. Se que le gustan los dulces y postres. Asi que será un café-  
-pero tu no puedes tomar café-sacando a Maria de su ensoñación.  
-gracias por el ánimo Shadow… pero aun asi-esta escribe con tanto entusiasmo su carta, cuidando cada letra y detalle. Una vez que termino con un sonrojo notable y se dirige hacia el erizo el cual se recostó en la cama de la rubia  
-Shadow-  
-mh…-  
-¿quieres entregarle esto a "Caramell"?-  
-¿dejo de gustarte Elizabeth?-  
-NO. Asi le diré a ella… todas las parejas tienen un apodo, ella es tan dulce como un caramelo por eso, se llamara: "Caramell"-comento con los ojos con forma de corazón.  
-deja de leer esas revistas para adolescentes. Te harán daño-cogió el mensaje ante la mirada avergonzada de su amiga y prosigue a salir del lugar.

-Entonces, Maria no esta-  
-así es… no quieres verle enferma verdad-  
-¡¿QUE? Eso nunca, es solo… se me hace raro-  
-¿Por qué? Bueno, lo importante es que este sana, no quiero verla de nuevo en urgencias ó en piso a causa de su enfermedad-  
-No quieres volver a verla Elizabeth-una tercera voz se mete en la conversación llamando la atención de la chica morena y el halcón verde. Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña cafetería del hospital aprovechando que la era hora de salida de la chica. Se enfrascaron tanto en la conversación que no se percataron de una presencia extra cerca de su circulo.

-hola Shadow, no me mal entiendas. Me refiero que no deseo verla recaer por su enfermedad.-explico sonrojada la chica, no quería causar problemas.  
-no hay cuidado… por cierto, ella te manda esto-mientras el erizo le entrega el papel a la enfermera. Jet contempla desde su asiento al bicolor, sonrojándose suavemente.

-"no puedo creerlo… esta aquí. Debería invitarlo a salir, digo… por lo menos una vez en la vida"-el babilónico cerro los ojos mientras soñaba despierto.-"Oh Shadow te molestaría salir conmigo mañana por la tarde"-pensaba en lo que diría al erizo negro.  
-"mh, nos vemos el Jueves, mañana tengo un compromiso con SEGA"-  
-"en verdad, te veré el jueves…-contento respondió.  
-"bien, hasta el entonces. A las 4 pm en el café de Bleur"-esa seria su respuesta…

-vaya Jet, no sabia que te gustara Shadow-  
-eh-el halcón despertó de su sueño mientras la morena sonreía sonrojada.  
-jamás pensé que Shadow aceptara, seguramente le caes bien, no es muy usual que sonría-  
-eh-¿q-quieres decir que dije eso en voz alta?-tartamudeo asustado.  
-seguro-entonces el heredero de babilon garden grito como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando gano su primer campeonato ó cuando se rompió los 2 brazos y una pierna en esa loca carrera en su ciudad. Cuando logro calmarse, casi pierde el conocimiento encima de la mesa mientras le cubría un furioso sonrojo.  
-¿estas bien Jet?-Elizabeth pregunto un tanto preocupada por su amigo plumífero.  
-estas segura que dijo que si-  
-si, ¿Por qué te mentiría? De hecho, Maria me cito cerca de ahí en la misma fecha pero a diferente horario. Después de que le respondí a Shadow, te escuchamos que le preguntaste acerca del paseo y acepto.-  
-acepto… acepto…-Cuando Jet se dio cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras, se levanto entusiasmado encima de la mesa, riéndose como maniaco por el nerviosismo que le comía por dentro.

-Jet, ¿no quieres que te suministre Oxigeno?-  
-es verdad, tengo cosas que hacer: la ropa. Los zapatos, una nueva Gear, mi peinado, debo verme increíble para gustarle a Shadow-comenzó a repasar lo que se supone que debería conseguir para la cita de su vida.  
-tranquilo Jet, no te exaltes-  
-¡Y TU!-el halcón le señala con un dedo ante las miradas expectantes de los demás.  
-¿q-que pasa conmigo?-  
-tienes que ir al centro comercial conmigo… después de todo, no puedes ir en esas fachas-bajo de un salto la mesa, cogió su Tabla y literalmente arrastro a la chica fuera del lugar.  
-es-espera Jet-

El halcón verde salió corriendo feliz mientras arrastraba a la chica. Su fantasía salir con erizo negro aunque este no le conociera al 100%, pero a tendrían tiempo para eso y con un poco de suerte, Shadow seria su pareja. La idea le hacia sonrojar y tenia la sospecha que nunca se acostumbraría a dejar de sonrojarse. Tanta su ensoñación que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien.  
-hey Idiota fíjate donde vas-habla Jet molesto, no tanto por el golpe sino por sacarlo de su sueño.  
-vaya Jet, así es como saludas a los amigos-le burla el individuo.  
-Sonic-el halcón volvió a su pose desafiante y firme. No se iba a doblegar ante el, si bien se sentía frágil eso no tenia que saberlo.  
-jejeje, cuánto tiempo sin verte "amigo"-le burla suavemente.  
-hmpt, algún día te ganare Sonic-le reta.-seré nuevamente el más rápido del mundo-  
-bueno, ya lo eres… no duraste más de 20 minutos en la "pista de carreras" así que, prácticamente, eres el más rápido del mundo…-le burla sonriente SOnic ante las miradas extrañadas de Tails y Elizabeth, solo Jet se sonrojo fuertemente captando ese mensaje subliminal.

-Jodete-  
-no, prefiero Joder-rio burlón mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca. Tails no lo considero nada fuera de lo usual, después de todo, así solía contestarle a sus rivales y enemigos.  
-por el momento no tengo tiempo para hacerte tragar tierra- el halcón cargo a la chica y se la llevo a la extreme Gear. No quería pasar ningún segundo más junto a ese "héroe".  
-oi, Sonic no se te hace raro que Jet no te retara-  
-na, no me preocupa Tails. Seguro que regresara por más-  
-tienes razón, Jet es muy terco al respecto-Sonic rio suavemente, claro que había entendido el mensaje pero su "otro lado" había captado como una indirecta. Una parte de si, quería "divertirse" con Jet otro rato, pero también estaba el bellísimo Shadow, tenía que mantener su reputación intachable para continuar con su plan de seducción. Después de todo, Shadow tiene su debilidad: ser asaltacunas. Le gustaban chicos ó chicas jóvenes pero no mocosos como Amy ó Tails, sino entre las edades de 16 hasta 19 años y el encajaba perfectamente en el perfil. Solo debía seducirle suavemente, sin sospechas para que el mayor cayera enamorado de el y jamás, jamás dejarle ir.

Shadow era demasiado bueno para dejarse ir…  
Demasiado hermoso, poderoso y casi perfecto…  
Casi porque aun no es suyo…

Jueves… 3:30 pm.

Jet se miraba frente al espejo por 5° vez, si bien es vanidoso sin motivo, esta vez, tenia que ser el doble. Tenía su cita con Shadow, corrección, era un pequeño paseo que surgió por ser tan... despistado. Bueno, se la paso todo el miércoles buscando la ropa ideal para salir, comprándose como 4 conjuntos, se arreglo las plumas para que lucieran diferentes, ahora buscaba en uno de sus tantos cofrecitos de tesoros una joya que combinara con su atuendo. Según las revistas para chicas que robo de la habitación de Wave. Según las disque consejeras, las joyas representan un tanto de elegancia si son muy sobrias, si son heredadas representan fuertes lazos familiares, prestadas puede interpretarse de 2 maneras: amistad ó tacañería /egoísmo.

Escogió una cadena dorada delgada, si bien los accesorios son para lucir mejor, no permitiría que estos le robaran la atención del erizo y su nueva sonrisa que tanto se tardo en ensayar frente al espejo. Suspiro pesadamente, estaba muy nervioso aunque su cara no lo denotaba mucho a diferencia cuando se enoja ó tiene emociones fuertes.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista.  
Si fuera especial como de revista.  
Si tuviera el valor, de cruzar el vagon y preguntarte quien eres…  
tu miras al frente y no te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita…**_

Mientras se acomodaba las plumas nuevamente, se imaginaba que el bicolor y el terminaban siendo pareja y su primer beso seria bajo un puente, escondidos de la lluvia torrencial. Cumpliría 2 de sus fantasías más profundas: verle mojado y compartiendo un beso. Sin poder evitarlo suspira nuevamente.

Antes, mataria a quien le dijese que se comportaría de esa forma, no era un homosexual, etc. Ahora, sige siendo el mismo de siempre, mataría a quien le dijese "gay" ó similares, pero Shadow era un caso especial. Solo le gustaba el erizo negro, nada más.

-¡JEFEEEEEEEEE!-el halcón verde despertó de golpe de su ensoñación. Storm y sus pésimos modales.  
-¡están pasando "destino final 3"!-grita a todo pulmón mientras agitaba la cubeta de palomitas de maíz, arrojándolas todas por la habitación.  
=¡Storm!=le regañaron a la vez Wave y Jet. Bueno eso hacían hasta que la golondrina purpura ve a su compañero.  
-vaya Jet ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta interesada, jamás le había visto tan decente.  
-em, de paseo-  
-te has ido de paseo siempre y nunca te arreglas asi-le hace énfasis en la ropa que usaba: una playera negra sin mangas con unas leves franjas rojas y blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro rasgado que ocultaba sus botas usuales, sus plumas de la cabeza estaban acomodadas sobre su hombro izquierdo como detalle extra un capullo de una rosa que se ocultaba entre las plumas.  
-siempre hay una primera vez-se defiende.  
-nada de eso Jet, me huele que tienes una cita-se le acerca peligrosamente la golondrina poniendo una de sus miradas mas intensas.  
-ya recordé, el jefe tiene una cita con un… un erizo negro-se metió desafortunadamente el albatros gris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¡TE MATARE!-Jet comenzó a perseguir a su musculoso compañero por toda la nave dispuesto a golpearlo con uno de sus abanicos. Mientras Wave estaba estática, procesando cada palabra:

Jet…

Cita…

Con Shadow…

Shadow…

Seme…

Uke…

Entonces Wave agarro a Jet y lo abrazo como nunca, literalmente.  
-kiaaaa, siempre quise ver Yaoi en vivo, no me conformo con los lemons que salen en fanfic-  
-(gruñidos)-Jet no quería que Wave se enterara por esa razón, es una yaoista peligrosa.  
-escucha Jet, tu eres el uke verdad… pues claro, el erizo negro amargado es demasiado para ti. Pero aun así, te hará feliz. Ve y diviértete (le entrega una cámara fotográfica) mira tomas muchas fotos con el, de preferencia besándose o dándose un abrazo con doble sentido, ha lo olvidaba, si tienen sexo esta la función video, ni se te ocurra no grabar nada porque si no te exploto tu gear en la cara-prácticamente ordeno la golondrina ante la cara de espanto y el tic tan marcado que se había formado. Prácticamente fue sacado a patadas de su habitación para que se fuera a su encuentro…

Mientras tanto, en una pastelería llamada "D´calis". Una chica rubia esperaba pacientemente a su acompañante en una mesa cerca a una ventana hacia la calle, movía sus dedos temblorosos y miraba su reloj cada 4 minutos. Hasta que escucha un leve tintineo cerca de la puerta, cerca de ahí, entrando estaba la morena de ojos purpuras, usando un vestido corte "V" color amarillo pastel con un moño como cinturón, además de un trasparente velo que cubría sus hombros y una margarita en su cabello. Lucia tan fresca y libre, robándole un sonrojo a Maria al ver a su persona…

_**Al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas.  
de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
tu cierras los ojos, yo aparto la vista.  
me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar…**_

-hola Maria, que gusto el verte bien-Elizabeth camino hacia ella con una sonrisa. Pero su alegre sonrisa cambia por una preocupada.  
-¿estas bien? Te noto roja, quieres ir al hospital-  
-no, no hace falta-Maria solo contemplaba la chica mientras esta tomaba asiento no muy convencida de sus palabras.  
-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto interesada la rubia pero al ver que la chica más alta no le presto atención por estar mirando por la ventaba las personas pasar, se deprimió un poco, le gustaba ser su centro de atención, asi que le toco la mano.  
-oh, lo siento Maria, me entretuve-  
-me di cuenta, dime ¿Cómo has estado?-  
-un poco cansada pero bien. Han pasado muchas sorpresas durante la semana, ha sido mucha emoción jeje, solo imagínate Maria. Primero, en mi casillero había 2 cartas.  
-¿cartas?-se preocupo, eso no lo contaba ella. Las dudas sobre declarársele empezaron a brotar…

Mientras Jet "volaba" a toda velocidad para encontrarse con Shadow. era un poco tarde porque Wave lo agarro nuevamente para entregarle un paquete de objetos para un momento intimo. Lo acepto a regañadientes porque Wave le impediría irse sin que se lo llevara, Logro esconderlo muy bien en su mochila, ya después lo tiraría discretamente por ahí.  
llego al café de Bleur y su aroma a café con miel, cacao, vainilla entre otras cosas. Nervioso sin demostrarlo mucho, guardo su gear y se dispuso a entrar al lugar. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco apresurado, el lugar tan bonito y casual brindaban confort a quienes llegaban pero el bonito acabado marron con el cromo de algunas mesas no llamo la atención del halcón quien buscaba a Shadow con la mirada. Al no encontrarle, se sintio como un estúpido por continuar parado en la entrada asi que comenzó a caminar buscando una mesa.

-"¿Dónde estará? ¡ y si no vino! ¡joder! ¿Porque no se me ocurrió antes? Todo esto pueda que sea un farol y yo como pen… estoy aquí"-penso amargamente.  
-recien llegaste también Jet-una afirmación detrás de el, hizo callar sus pensamientos y paro todo proceso pensante que tuviese en el cerebro. Despacio se volteo detrás de si y ahí estaba.  
no sabia si estaba muerto ó agonizando en una mesa de operaciones en un hospital, mientras las enfermeras y médicos intentan salvar su vida mediante RCP y medicamentos mientras el vivía en su imaginación:

Venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro deslavado con 3 cadenas colgantes desde su cadera, una camisa blanca con los 4 primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando discretamente su felpudo pecho y un collar negro con picos suaves además una bonita arracada en la oreja derecha, dándole un aspecto casual. Ni en sus sueños más torcidos e imaginación se había imaginado ver a Shadow así, tan hermoso y propio de el.  
-¿tienes hambre?-  
-eh- claro, si…-contesto torpemente mientras volvía a caminar y el sonrojo se notaba un poco más. No quiso voltear a verle de nuevo, no por mal, no quería hablar como un idiota en el momento que le mirara, en especial a esos bellos ojos rojos.

-Jet… ¿Por qué me invitaste?-una vez que tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco apartada y cercana a una ventana. No hablaron hasta que la mesera tomo sus pedidos: un capuchino moka para Jet y un café negro con canela para Shadow.  
-bueno… ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada que hacer y tenia ganas de salir pero no con mis camaradas, así que, decidí intentarlo con vos-respondió poco sincero. En realidad, quería decirle: "me moría de ganas de salir contigo a solas y tener las esperanzas de que te guste, terminar como pareja" pero su orgullo y miedo al rechazo, callo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Solo recibió una mirada severa por parte del erizo, sintió su corazón encogerse. Shadow emitió un suspiro y bebió un poco su café. El resto de la salida continuaba tranquila y disfrutando de su compañía, mas de una vez se interrumpía por una pregunta ocasional de ambos pero no pasaba a más. Jet no sabia que pensar ó decir al respecto. Jamás en su corta vida habia tenido una cita y menos con el chico que le gusta. El erizo no se veía incomodo ni molesto pero las emociones de Shadow eran tan… difíciles de descifrar que quien sabe que este pensando en realidad.

-emm, Shadow-  
-mh-contesto desinteresadamente el erizo, el cual miraba por la ventana.  
-¿Por qué accediste a salir?-pregunto directo, tratando de mostrar seguridad.  
-¿quieres oír lo que quieres oir ó mi verdad?-el halcón babilónico se sorprendió por la afirmación. No sabia que escoger, ambas el podría salir perjudicado. Según los archivos de Dr. Eggman y su poca interacción con el, el erizo negro suele ser callado pero cuando habla es directo, intrigante hasta cruel pero sincero.  
-yo…-  
-¡SONIC!-una eriza rosada llega de la nada y abraza al erizo negro tomando de sorpresa al par.  
-Amy, suéltame-ordeno suavemente Shadow.  
-no Sonic mi amor, mi vida…-Jet sentía una rabia en el estomago y pecho, esa eriza tocaba a Shadow como una vil… saco lentamente uno de sus abanicos…  
(5 segundos después)

-¡vete a la mierda plasta Rosada!-le grita al aire después de darle un buen golpe con su abanico, digno de un golfista profesional.  
-¡NUNCA, VUELVA A INTERRUMPIR! ¡vete con el oftalmólogo! Joder-respiro pesado y agitado, le importaba un cacahuate si llamaba la atención.  
-Jet-Shadow no mostraba emociones a simple vista pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos por la situación.  
-¿no crees que te excediste?-  
-¡NO! ¡ESA ERIZA DE MIERDA SIEMPRE ME JODE! ¡PUEDE JODERME LAS CARRERAS, MISIONES HASTA CUANDO LE VOY A GANAR A SONIC! ¡PERO HOY NO! ¡NO MI CITA CON SHADOW!-se tapo la boca bruscamente. Hay días en que deseaba no ser tan… boca floja y emocional. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Su pico se volvió naranja brillante, no deseaba voltear a ver al erizo negro, temía que si lo hacía… no quería que terminara así, no, no podía ser así…  
-yo…-  
-Sonic ¿Qué haces aquí?-el halcón al escuchar esa frase tembló un poco. Asi que oculto por una mascara de altivez se gira hacia ellos. Un pinchazo se hizo presente en su corazón cuando vio al erizo azul tan familiarizado con Shadow.  
-entonces, ¿que haces aquí Shadow?-  
-no es de tu incumbencia Sonic -al parecer, el erizo azul se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal: un chaleco blanco con azul de estilo moderno con círculos y franjas en una que otra esquina, mostrando su torso desnudo, seguido de unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro de estilo campana con un estampado del logo de velocidad de la compañía de SEGA, varias chicas y admiradores estaban observando el panorama. Muchas gritaban de emoción al ver el duo de erizos tan bien arreglados y juntos  
-¡KIAAAA! SHADOW-SAMA-  
-¡mira a Sonikku es tan guapo!-  
-siiii-  
-¡SHADOW CASATE CONMIGO!-

Y Jet seguía oyendo todas esas demencias por parte el publico en general, pero nunca falta la yaoista del grupo.

-¡KIAAAA! ¡te imaginas si hicieran pareja!-  
.¡que monada! ¡yo quiero ver eso!-eso fue un balde de agua fría para el halcón, definitivamente ese erizo azul le estaba dando problemas, asi que decidió hacer lo que siempre hace cada vez que lo ve.  
-¡SONIC! ¡te reto a una competencia de Extreme Gears!-  
-em, ahora no Jet-  
-¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué estaré esperándote con los brazos cruzados? JAMAS, asi que saca tu gear y corramos-le exige el halcón. Sonic simplemente se alza los hombros y saca su tabla, que curiosamente tenia guardada. Asi que una vez más, inicia una de las tantas competencias entre el erizo azul más rápido del mundo y el señor de los vientos. Mientras el publico exclamaba por su suerte y apoyando a sus favoritos, Shadow mira el escenario apartado, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

Habían pasado 7 minutos en la larga carrera, la cual consistía en llegar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad en el menor tiempo posible, mucha gente se habia reunido en las calles principales donde supuestamente pasarían. Ambos competidores eran feroces y hacían gala de su bien ganada reputación, para la buena suerte, Jet iba a la cabeza. Sentía la adrenalina y seguridad en la sangre, le ganaría, le ganaría de una vez por todas y podría morir en paz. no faltaba mucho para la línea de meta.  
-esta vez te ganare Sonic-le voltea a ver el halcón sonriente y confiando pero cambia de gesto cuando ve el rostro del erizo azul, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo si ganaba ó perdía, lo que más le desconcertó, fue la sonrisa suavemente maliciosa en su boca.

Esa sonrisa…

Esa dulce y suave sonrisa confianzuda…

Siempre quiso que Shadow le sonriera asi…

-"¡Joder! Shadow"- el halcón verde se acuerda, se supone que ese dia era especial porque saldría con el, con el erizo que le gustaba a morir. La oscuridad estaba amenazando con cubrir la ciudad, enfrascándole en una batalla mental: ganaba ó renunciaba a la carrera. Sin importar que eligiera, perdería al erizo negro. Por sus ancestros, no podía, no quería. Había escuchado en una película de caricatura una frase que no le presto atención al 100%

"_**no busques lo que quieres, trabaja por lo que necesitas"**_

Perfectamente podía desafiar a Sonic en otra ocasión, que más valía si esperaba un poco más. Pero su corazón ¿Cuándo sanaría? Era mejor verse rechazado y verle por ultima vez que vivir con la culpa de no haber hecho nada por tratar de recuperarle. Su mirada cambio de indesicion a valentía, sabia que se arrepentirá de esto después… así que un intenso derrape, se gira al sentido contrario para ir en búsqueda de Shadow.

Sonic vio alejarse al halcón sin intentar nada por detenerlo. Paso tranquilamente por la línea de meta. Recibía ovaciones de distintos lados pero eso no venia al caso. Ganar en una competencia asi no le importaba mucho. Se había arreglado especialmente para salir en búsqueda del erizo de ojos rubí y salir juntos. ¿Cómo mierda le hizo Jet para obtener lo que por tiempo le pertenecía? Cuando los vio salir del café por el pleito de Amy, sabia que debía intervenir. Provoco a Jet intencionalmente para que le pidiera una carrera y dejara de lado a Shadow. le dolió un poco dejarle pero funciono. Quizás Shadow lo perdone pero no volverá a salir con el nunca, el no tropezaba con la misma piedra 2 veces. Sonrió para si mismo, Jet perdió su oportunidad de una manera tan patética que daba risa. Nuevamente se sentía a salvo al no tener competencia por la atención del erizo negro.

En un parque en medio de la sombras y la luz tenue del faro negro con luz amarilla. Shadow estaba sentado en una banca no hacia nada en especial solo miraba el cielo nocturno, buscando una estrella. Decidió hacer tiempo porque Maria debe estar en el departamento y lo más seguro es que desee estar a solas con Elizabeth.  
miro su vaso térmico con café a medio terminar y tibio, comenzó a beberlo suavemente no tenia prisa, el clima estaba agradable y el silencio reconfortante, bueno así estaba hasta que un sonido particular llama su atención, sabia de quien se trataba.

-Shadow-una voz jadeante llamo su atención. El halcón verde tardo un buen rato en encontrarle, no sabia donde vivía y no tenia la esperanza de verle aun en la calle, agradecía a todo ser místico que existiese por ahí. Su ropa estaba muy desordenada y sucia por la tierra y el sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba errático por la emoción y la adrenalina.  
-¿se te ofrece algo Jet?-el erizo se puso de pie, mirándole directamente a los ojos. El azul y rojo se cruzaron momentáneamente, dejando ver las emociones de cada uno.  
-yo… hum… simplemente pasaba por aquí y…-comenzó a babosear.  
-te cuesta tanto decir la verdad, Jet-frunce el seño Shadow mientras interrumpía el dialogo sin sentido del halcón.  
-si quiera escuchar esa clase de frases, me encierro en una secundaria feminista. Si realmente no tienes nada que decir, no hay razón de que siga aquí-las palabras frias del erizo fueron apuñaladas en su corazón. Si antes no tenia esperanzas de que Shadow sintiera algo por el, ahora sentía su corazón agonizante.

-Sh-Shadow…-logro murmurar el ojiazul débilmente al ver que el erizo se alejaba más.  
-mh…-no volteo pero se detuvo.  
-te invite a salir porque me gustas, ok. Desde que te conoci, quise conocerte más hasta me infiltre en la base de datos del "huevo" ese. Tenia que hablar contigo, un poco más que unas tres frases. ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO TE HACE CASO?-le grito el halcón molesto, odiaba ser ignorado en especial por erizo negro. Lo que no se esperaba, al grado de que un furioso sonrojo paso por su cara. Shadow regreso con el con tal rapidez que no se dio cuenta además se la paso hablando con la mirada baja y ojos cerrados.  
-jeje… no te costaba tanto decir la verdad-suavemente Shadow tomo el rostro el halcón, brindándole una calidez en el corazón, una mirada llena de ternura. Tiernamente le besa sin soltar su rostro mientras la otra mano lo sujetaba de la cintura firme pero gentil.

La cabeza de Jet no procesaba nada aun cuando recibía todos los estímulos reales del beso, su pico cambio de ambar a un rojo intenso. Realmente estaba pasando, Shadow lo estaba besando, sus ojos se abrieron enormes por el contacto tan intimo, dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar por el momento. Con prudencia comenzó a responder el beso, no quería echarlo a perder por la falta de práctica. Rompieron el contacto por la falta de aire y pegaron las frentes: Shadow sonrió suavemente mientras Jet sonreía igual pero nervioso con un lindo sonrojo.  
-Shadow…-hablo un poco agitado.  
-mh-  
-yo… tu…-  
-realmente eres extraño Jet, eso me agrada. Bastante impredecible… por eso me llamaste la atención… además, para que hayas renunciado a ganar, realmente dice mucho-los ojos rojos de Shadow brillaban suavemente mientras acariciaba el pico de su acompañante. Jet solo suspiro, aferrándose del valor que usa para las competencias, tomo el rostro de Shadow y le beso. Comenzaron un momento intimo por el contacto, el erizo le cogió la cadera del contrario a su vez Jet conseguía apoyo por los hombros. Juraba que si era una mala broma de su mente por estar en la sala de urgencias ó traumatología: herido e inconsciente. El mismo buscaría hacer realidad esa fantasía aunque le costase los años. Regreso a la realidad al sentir que el beso se volvía más demandante y una lamida traviesa en el borde izquierdo del pico.  
-eeem- gimió suavemente el halcón.  
-Jet… ¡Joder!-los regadores automatizaron decidieron hacer acto de aparición mojando al dúo y rompiendo con el encanto del momento, poco a poco el ambiente se volvió fresco por el agua que nutria las plantas cercanas. Sin querer vio la hora, eran las 10 de la noche, por dios, que tarde se había echo.  
-me lleva…-gruño el erizo.  
-oi, mojado te vez mejor-le piropeo descaradamente Jet mientras le giñaba el ojo. Shadow mostro cara de sorpresa, se vio a si mismo: su ropa estaba mojada pero la camisa estaba tan empapada que se trasparento mostrando su figura.  
-si no cierras el pico vas a enfermarte-ambos se rieron suavemente.  
-sera mejor que vayas a mi casa, es tarde y puedes resfriarte-le habla Shadow con un tono de voz imposible de replicar…

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto. Jet trataba de memorizar cada curva y calle para la próxima poder visitarle, después de todo, son pareja… ¿verdad? –oi Maria, ¿estas bien? Que bueno que te acompañe a tu casa. No me sentiría tranquila si no está Shadow-le mira preocupada la morena con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.  
-estoy bien Elizabeth, solo… me siento un poco…-se sentía aliviada que las cartas no eran más que invitaciones para congresos educativos entre otros, pero se sentía un poco mal porque no ha podido confesarse.  
-¿Qué te duele?-  
-el corazón…-comento mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita traicionera preocupando a la mayor.  
-¿Qué sientes? ¿Una punzada? Tengo un poco de diazepam…-  
-no, no es por mi enfermedad…-  
-que alivio (suspiro) ¿pero que pasa?-  
-Elizabeth, te quiero-confeso sonrojándose. Sin mirarle a los ojos, solo se sonrojaba, jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa por la respuesta. No quería escuchar un rechazo pero tampoco un silencio eterno por su compañera.  
-Ma-Maria…-  
-escucha se que esta mal, pero no pude evitarlo. Eres única, tan dulce y cariñosa, mi amor por ti es tan grande, tanto que llegue a bendecir mi enfermedad. Si no fuera por esta, nunca llegaría a conocerte.-confeso mientras tomaba las manos de la morena con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban por el amor que surgía.  
-yo… no puedo…-la rubia sintio su corazón encogerse al escucharle, sabia que iba a terminar asi pero el dolor no disminuía.  
-no podre atenderte en el hospital, porque esta estrictamente prohibido las relaciones más allá de la cordialidad entre pacientes y personal. Espero que puedas comprenderme-Elizabeth tomo sus manos suavemente y le sonrio esperando que la rubia captara la indirecta. La rubia tardo un rato en comprender ese extraño mensaje, sonrio feliz al ver que la ojivioleta no le habia rechazado.  
-de verdad-las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos y su corazón latia fervientemente por la emoción.  
-me gustas lo suficiente como para intentarlo, perdóname por no corresponderte como es debido, pero tenme paciencia, con el tiempo te querre igual ó más de lo que tu me quieres-aseguro sonriente la morena mientras limpiaba las lagrimas y le daba un suave beso en la frente. Las dos estaban bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la casa de Maria y Shadow. las ventanas abiertas dejaban que una gentil y fresca brisa se colara junto con las luces de la ciudad dejando un brillo inusual en los ojos de ambos.  
-Elizabeth-la rubia tomo valor para tomarle el rostro y regalarle un beso. Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, el halcón junto al el erizo llegaron a la casa. Shadow mostro un ápice de sorpresa pero cambio a un brillo de ternura con una sonrisa amable, haciendo una señal a su compañero de que no hicieran ruido, ambos se fueron de ahí directos a la alcoba de Shadow.

Cuando entraron, Jet noto que la habitación del su compañero era un tanto ordenado, había libros por ahí regados y una almohada en el piso fuera de eso, todo en su lugar, los colores no se distingan del todo bien por la oscuridad pero no se molesto en encender la luz, su compañero se miraba tan bien bajo la luz artificial de la ciudad que no quiso romper con el encanto. Shadow le guio hacia otra puerta donde encendió la luz reflejando un azulejo blanco con un piso guinda del mismo material.  
-puedes entrar a bañarte, la perilla izquierda es la caliente-le indica dejándole espacio para pasar.  
-em Shads…-el babilónico froto su mano izquierda contra su brazo derecho un tanto tímido, no sabía si era muy pronto para algo asi.  
-¿ocurre algo?-  
-em, eeeeeeeh (sonrojo)-parecía un idiota que no sabía lo que quería.  
-quieres que nos bañemos juntos-  
-¡si!-respondió rápidamente antes de que su cerebro se desconectara,

(Advertencia: posibles hemorragias nasales e inicio de lime. Dios me suicido de vergüenza o dios me muero de vergüencirijilla / no me maten o KIAAAAA (desmayo por presión))

-Entonces entra-el halcón dejo su mochila en el piso y entro un tanto nervioso, por dios, parecía una niña. Vio dentro del baño, tenia una bañera color hueso, una bonita alfombra blanca con flores azules, la taza estaba acerca del lavamanos con los mismo colores que la bañera. Los colores relajaron un poco. Se sobre salto al sentir un abrazo por la espalda, casi se olvidaba de Shadow.  
-Jet, relájate. No hare nada que no quieras-consoló Shadow mientras lo abrazaba, su aliento le esponjo las plumas suavemente, causándole una risita por la ternura de la acción.  
-jeje, esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué mierda acepte esto? Joder-contesto el halcón nervioso, casi no podía respirar al sentir una mano colarse gentilmente por su camisa. De golpe le retiro la camisa para no seguir torturando al halcón. Jet solo libero el aire que contenía sus pulmones que no supo en que momento lo retuvo. Jet prosigo a desvestirse, volteando entre ratos al erizo. Maldecía a Shadow, incluso cuando se quitaba la ropa tenía que verse sensual, casi babeaba al ver como dejaba caer la camisa lentamente, permitiendo el roce. Pero no sabía el halcón era que Shadow miraba discretamente, mucho más que su compañero. Adoraba sus plumas verdes, esas, su cuerpo diseñado para la velocidad: ligero y escurridizo como un gato. También le gustaban sus ojos, tenía un bonito brillo travieso. Sabía su historial al derecho y al revés.

Era un ladrón profesional como Rouge, trabajaba en equipo, a pesar de que saben que es un pillo, no han encontrado evidencias para atraparle, además, era conocido como el señor de los vientos, ganándose una reputación envidiable. Lo que le daba curiosidad era como podía conservar un brillo inocente; en términos personalidad; después de todo, nadie podía llegar tan lejos sin corromperse más. Le gustaba esa actitud tsundere, tan similar a la suya. Después hablaría eso con Jet, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar el momento. Termino de desvestirse y prosigo a preparar el agua para bañarse. Vertió esencia de vainilla con canela, el agua se torno suavemente rojiza a primera instancia luego se trasparento a medida que subía el agua.  
-entra-Jet confio en Shadow, entro lentamente en la bañera, no queria arruinar el momento si se tropezaba.  
sintio el agua deliciosa entre los dedos de los pies y dejo que el agua que salía de la regadera le mojara a libertad, llevando las plumas a caerse por el peso de la misma, tornándose más oscuras. Se tenso un poco al sentir un par de brazos rodearle la cintura y girarle provocando que el agua se moviera más. Un furioso sonrojo paso por su cara y sentía sus piernas flanquear, Shadow le miraba con ternura y le quitaba de vez en cuando unos mechones que se atravesaban por su cara, en un movimiento, Shadow le cogió del rostro incitándole a abrir la boca y como resultado un húmedo beso, literalmente.  
Jet se relajo después de unos segundos y comenzó a corresponderle, le abrazo por encima de los hombros. Ambos estaban inundados por un agradable cosquilleo por el agua que corría por su cuerpo y la electricidad producida por su pareja.  
-"joder"-se tenso un poco Jet al sentir como un par de manos acariciaban suavemente el torso y espalda buscando más contacto, sin querer, su plumaje se volvio a esponjar, dándole un aspecto de polluelo.  
-jejeje, realmente eres extraño Jet-se ríe un poco el ojirubi.  
-hmpt-hizo un puchero, odiaba a su cuerpo porque tenia esas reacciones, le dio la espalda como señal de molestia pero en el fondo solo estaba avergonzado. El erizo negro cerro la llave de paso del agua y condujo al más joven a sentarse dentro de la tina junto a el.  
-quedate quieto voy a tallarte la espalda-comento Shadow amable, exponiendo un lado tan distinto.  
-ten cuidado, ayer me cai-le dice Jet mientras voltea a verle con suave sonrojo, desde esa perspectiva se sentía totalmente expuesto.  
-jeje, por más adulto que te creas, sigues siendo un niño-le regaña falsamente enojado.

Un rato más tarde…

Shadow estaba secándose el pelaje con una secadora en el baño mientras Jet se secaba con una toalla, quería dejárselo secar naturalmente. Tomo asiento en la cama cerca del buro y de paso encendió la lamparita de noche con la forma tradicional de color negro con pantalla blanca, no le molestaba la oscuridad pero no quería tropezar con algo al caminar. Entonces vio una carpeta amarilla, como buen curioso y ladrón, no pudo evitar echarle un ojo, sorprendiéndose por su contenido. Eran archivos que hablaban de el, eran los suficientes datos para meterle a la cárcel por un largo tiempo y Shadow los tenía como si nada en su alcoba. No sabia como sentirse: nervioso, asustado por algo asi, halagado ¿Quién sabe?

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontré_

_No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer_

_Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor._

-¿Por qué?-  
-no eres el único que puede infiltrarse a la base de datos del doctor-salió Shadow mientras se acomodaba el pantalón de seda color azul naval. El erizo se sentó a un lado del ave y le entrego un pantalón amarillo con rayas marrones. Jet sintió un suave calor en su corazón, se sintió halagado y su ego subió un poco más al ser el foco de sus atenciones.  
-jejeje, te traigo loco-  
-yo diría que es al revés-le toma del rostro y le da un beso en la frente cariñosamente, ganándose una risita suave.  
-te quiero Jet…-susurro el erizo.  
-yo… ¿Qué somos?-pregunto temeroso, no quería ser un juguete como paso con Sonic, pero esta vez sería peor, el estaba enamorado.  
-seremos todo lo que tú quieres que seamos…-  
-¡esa no es una respuesta!-se molesto Jet ante esa respuesta y aparto su cara con brusquedad. Pero Shadow le obliga a verle nuevamente. Temblo un poco pensando que le haría daño pero al ver sus ojos rojos se calmo lentamente.  
-se que tienes miedo Jet-  
-yo no-es callado con un dedo y una mirada firma.  
-Jet, me gustas mucho pero no puedo obligarte a ser mi pareja. algo me dice que estas herido, por eso… puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras amigo, camarada, hermano, amante… ó padre-sonrió al ver como el halcón se sonrojo ante la declaración y rio sin ganas por el chiste. El halcón pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para tener una pareja estable, bueno, si no intervenía su vida de ladrón y competidor de velocidad.  
-Shadow… se mi amante-le pidió con firmeza.  
-eso sere entonces-Jet sonrió relajado y feliz, pero se tenso de inmediato al recordar su trabajo y reputación.  
-pero, te molestara mi…-  
-¿lo que eres? Me da igual, te puedo ayudar si quieres, realmente no me interesan. Todo lo que te haga feliz, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que pueda-  
-incluso a vencer a Sonic en las competencias-  
-todo-contesto complaciente, seguro de sus palabras. por eso le gustaba Jet, adoraba su personalidad atrevida y segura pero a su vez, tierna. El halcón abrazo con alegría al enterarse.  
-eres un novio de ensueño… joder dije eso en voz alta-se calló mientras se apartaba bruscamente y se tapaba el pico. Shadow solo rio en voz baja.  
-eres muy mono, a dormir-le ordena suavemente mientras levantaba las sabanas para acomodarlas como es debido.  
-¿QUÉ? ¡Así no nomas!-le reprocha. Pero emite un gritito al ser jalado con brusquedad a la cama y Shadow se sube encima de el, con una mano le toma el rostro mientras que la otra acariciaba con suavidad el pecho blanco. Jet se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan radical, sus ojos cambiaron de ser gentiles a lujuriosos y extasiados por la imagen debajo de el.

-realmente es lo que quieres-el halcón se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Shadow sobre su pico.  
-joder… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan… cambiante?-jadeo el babilónico un tanto sorprendido-  
-jjejeje, soy géminis… en fin, quieres hacerlo Jet-incito mientras le daba un beso suave y cargado de sensualidad.  
-y-yo…-una lamida en el cuello lo izo delirar, inconscientemente se aferro al erizo por la espalda y le araño con suavidad.  
-Jet… dime-le beso los labios, iniciando una ligera batalla para entrar en la cavidad bocal del contrario, lamiendo y mordiendo accedió dentro de la boca, profundizando el beso.

El cerebro del halcón logro conectar algunas neuronas para regresar a la realidad. Algo difícil para el, disfrutaba demasiado el momento, con pesar, logro separarle.  
-¿ocurre algo?-gimio Shadow un poco decepcionado cuando corto el beso.  
-em, tengo un paquete de… uh, deja mostrártelo si-se sonrojo demasiado, por dios, no pensó que realmente iba a agradecerle a Wave el paquete que le regalo. Logro separarse del erizo sintiendo un frio atravesarle al tocar el piso, prosiguió a buscar su mochila y sacar el dichoso paquete.  
-em… no tengo idea de que tiene asi que…-Jet se queda callado al ver al erizo negro con una pose tan sensual e inquisitiva, su pecho peludito subía y bajaba suavemente y su rostro notaba una profunda serenidad, pero sus pantalones ocultaban… por dios, se sonrojo horrendamente. Se acerco al mayor con timidez y le mostro la canasta. No dijo nada, solo se quedo callado mientras Shadow abría el paquete y miraba el contenido.  
-vaya… es interesante-sonrió satisfecho al ver el contenido (ya se imaginaran que es) tomo la cintura del halcón con firmeza y le beso el cuello.

-esta noche será un poco intensa, crees poderme seguir el paso-ronroneo el erizo mientras miraba el color naranja del pico. Sin dudar, comenzó a acariciarle sugestivamente, tocando puntos exactos para hacerle hervir la sangre de puro placer al halcón.  
-eres un…-tartamudeo y sintió su corazón latir con frenesí cuando Shadow le invito a sentarse en sus piernas. Jet Suavemente le tomo de los hombros buscando un punto débil en el erizo.  
-jeje, Jet, crees poderme seguir el ritmo-sin titubear se besaron nuevamente con pasión desenfrenada, incluso tumbando la lámpara de noche que gracias al cielo no se rompió…

(mucho lemon, todo lo que ustedes imaginen, y cositas pervertidas, no lo pude escribir lo siento o)

Al dia siguiente…

La luz traviesa del sol se coló por la ventaba, aun cuando era cubierta por una cortina, interrumpiendo el sueño de Jet. Gruño suavemente y busco refugio en el suave pecho donde dormía como almohada.  
-(gruñidos) me lleva…-  
-uh…-Shadow se acomodo un poco para taparle el sol con su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto angelical y delicado, aunque no tuviese nada de ello.  
-oi Jet, será mejor levantarnos-  
-no quiero, duermo-comento mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del erizo. Shadow sonrio con ternura al ver como Jet esponjaba sus plumas.  
-te vez adorable con las plumas asi-  
-mh, solo a ti te las muestro, asi que siéntete halagado-comento orgulloso, de repente siente un peso extra en su cuerpo y una mirada llena de pasión cosa que le izo sonrojar un poco.  
-aaaah, tan temprano-  
-si, ¿te molesta?-ronroneo Shadow.  
-eeem, no-ambos se funden en un abrazo y justamente cuando se iban a besar, el erizo de ojos rubi vio algo inusual en la canastita, se aleja del chico y coge la canasta color beige con un lazo rosa, suavemente sonríe al descubrir la sorpresita.  
-jejejeje… creo que le dimos un buen espectáculo-Shadow le muesta una pequeña cámara redonda que se ocultaba en el centro del moño.  
-eh ¡¿QUE?-Jet se olvido del momento romántico y tomo la cámara que tenia Shadow en la mano.  
-¡MALDITA WAVE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-

Mientras tanto…

Frente a una computadora, la golondrina dejo de comer palomitas de maíz y mostro un rostro lleno de decepción.  
-Oh se dio cuenta… que importa, tengo la primera noche, ya me las ingeniare para grabarles de nuevo… ahora… ¡subirlo a mi blog!-rápidamente la chica comenzó a teclear algo en su computador mientras sonreia felizmente. Dejo como comentario debajo del video que subió a su pagina Web.

"_colores opuestos. El idiota de mi jefe con el atractivo y bipolar erizo negro. Osea Jet y Shadow, la pareja perfecta."_

Epilogo.

Un día, Shadow estaba sentado en una banca del parque de la ciudad, mirando el cielo tranquilamente, suspiro con fastidio al sentir una presencia cercana.  
-oi Shadow ¿Por qué ese suspiro?-  
-Sonic ¿Qué quieres?-corto el rollo.  
-solo quiero hacerte compañía, te vi muy solito y no me gusta-sonrio pícaramente el erizo azul, mientras tomaba asiento cerca del otro erizo.  
-sabes Shadow, te molestaría salir conmigo un rato, después de todo, no estamos trabajando.-  
-mh, no gracias-  
-anda, no tiene nada de malo-Sonic le tomo la mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Sonrió emocionado al ver como una suave sonrisa brotaba de la boca del ojirubi, por fin tendría su oportunidad. Lo que no se esperaba, era que Shadow se pusiera de pie y caminara lejos de el, otra cosa que no pensó que pasaría…

-oi siento llegar tarde…-  
-no hay cuidado, no te tardaste demasiado-Jet comenzó a recibir unas caricias en la mejilla y detrás del cráneo.  
-jejeje-  
-eres hermoso Jet-le beso en la frente sin dudar ni importarle en lo más mínimo que Sonic estuviese presente. Sin despedirse, la pareja se fue.

-es imposible…-el erizo de ojos verdes trataba de procesar lo que paso frente a sus ojos. Pero no, esa mirada debía ser suya, esas caricias, cada palabra llena de afecto y ese beso… todo lo que recibió Jet debía ser suyo, Shadow debía ser suyo, de nadie más.  
sus ojos se volvieron pequeños por la furia. Lo admitía estaba jodidamente celoso…


End file.
